Point, Laser Point
Point, Laser Point 'is the 26th episode of The Looney Tunes Show and the season one finale. Plot Daffy is on his computer registering Porky for an online dating service. He skews the facts, such as claiming Porky is six feet and three inches tall rather than three feet and six inches. When Porky notes that he is 100 pounds, Daffy enters 185, making Porky worry that the girls that meet him will be disappointed because of the lies. Daffy points out that any girl would be disappointed and puts on the profile the name Lorenzo Vilagairirosa instead of Porky's real name, then uses a photo where only half of Porky's face can be seen. Over an hour later, Daffy watches television while Porky notes that no one has looked at his profile, making Daffy regret uploading the picture. Bugs arrives carrying some groceries and hears about Porky's registration on the dating web site, and just then does someone comment positively on Porky's profile. While Porky attempts to reply, Daffy intervenes and tells Porky not to reply until he knows what the person looks like, and when he clicks on the profile, that someone turns out to be Granny, much to their surprise. Bugs and Daffy find out that Porky and Granny are both on a dating website, lonely, and live in a big house alone. At Granny's mansion, Granny attempts to work on her computer while Sylvester, in the process of chasing Tweety, unwittingly trips on the power cord and shuts off the computer. Granny tells Sylvester to quit chasing Tweety, then pulls out his toys, which include a rubber mouse, a ball on a spring, and a laser pointer. Sylvester becomes addicted to the dot the laser pointer projects, claiming it is a combination of a bird, a mouse, and a can of tuna. Bugs and Daffy visit Granny, and they decide to go sailing. In the car, Granny prepares to back the car out of her driveway, only to put it in drive and crash into her garage. Shocked by this, Bugs and Daffy fasten their seat belts, and Granny backs up into her garbage can as she tries to drive. Sylvester, unaware that Granny left, looks for the dot by searching drawers, purses, and other places. He notices that Tweety is not in his cage, then finds him in another room playing a video game. Tweety asks Sylvester to hand him the laser pen, and when Sylvester complies, Tweety activates it, making Sylvester go insane while chasing it. On the street, Sylvester, injured from Tweety's tricks, questions his addiction for the laser, then goes even more insane when he sees red dots. He begins to see red dots everywhere, and he screams while running and eventually runs into a telephone pole with ads posted on it. He sees an ad for people who need help, then speaks words of advanced vocabulary as he points to another ad for vocabulary improvement. Granny continues driving but is slow to the point where elderly people on scooters can pass her. She eventually stops on a curb and goes to a yard sale, which is not what Bugs or Daffy had in mind. Meanwhile, at Freleng Help Care, Sylvester takes a peek inside to find Wile E. Coyote reading a book titled ''What are You Really Chasing. After getting a confused stare from Wile E., Sylvester buzzes in for Witch Lezah and takes a seat next to Wile E. While waiting, Sylvester tries to glance at Wile E.'s book but is constantly scared off when Wile E. notices and looks at him. After a while, Witch Lezah calls for Sylvester and he, before going in, attempts to have a conversation with Wile E., only to receive another confused stare from the coyote. After the yard sale, Granny relaxes on her front porch and watches television as Bugs stares at her. While Daffy sits on his recliner and eats porridge, Bugs claims that Granny needs excitement in her life and asks Daffy to tag along. As Bugs exits, Daffy attempts to follow while using a cane to help him walk. Afterwards, they, along with Granny, go skydiving, kayaking, and skip through a field. They then go to a shooting range, do more skipping, and go to a racetrack, where Bugs and Granny crash into Daffy. At the hospital, Daffy has three casts wrapped around him, but he and his friends they laugh it off as if nothing happened. Witch Lezah is counseling Sylvester and tries to hypnotize him out of his laser point trance. Although a skeptical Sylvester claims it will be futile, he is indeed hypnotized when Witch Lezah snaps her fingers. Witch Lezah then asks Sylvester to dream about his childhood, and he remembers being a nerdy child chasing butterflies in a field and hanging with another cat. In his flashback, however, he sees a red laser dot and chases it, and it turns out to be his mother. He clings to his mother and, in real life, clings to Witch Lezah and kisses her nose. Witch Lezah notes that what he wanted was actually his mother, not the red dot, and when he claims she is retired in Florida, Witch Lezah tells him that he should visit her. When Sylvester ponders how he will get there, Witch Lezah casts a spell and sends him there, then realizes that she needs to ask for payment before she helps anyone, rather than at the end of the session. Sylvester appears in Florida through a cloud of dust and wonders which condo his mother is in, then sees a red laser point in one of the windows. Meanwhile, Bugs and Daffy visit Granny and make plans about playing tackle football with her. Granny, however, has different plans and decides to take a nap. When Daffy tells her that they are about to play football, Granny questions if they are attempting to kill her, noting that she is ninety years of age. She, instead, wants to lie on a beach but then notes that it will be exhausting before closing the door on them. Back in Florida, Sylvester's mother is in her condo knitting a sweater while wearing a collar with a red jewel hanging from it. Upon seeing Sylvester, she angrily notes that he has never visited before and tells him to leave. Her other son, Alan, visits her as well, and he is surprised to see Sylvester. Their mother tells Sylvester that he should have called in advance because she has a busy schedule. Witch Lezah is counseling Tweety and tells him that he wants Sylvester to chase him, then teleports him to Florida as well. Afterward, she realizes that she has made the same mistake of not asking for payment. In Florida, Alan notes that Tweety has arrived, and his mother is disgusted by the fact that Sylvester has yet to catch him. She then tells him that he should have made use of his life, rather than have spent it chasing Tweety, and is appalled by the fact that he is not married and has no children. As she continues ranting about his flaws, Sylvester thinks about how annoying her voice is and how he would enjoy being in Granny's mansion chasing the red dot. Sylvester sees Tweety fly away, and he goes over to chase him, claiming he does not need a red dot when he has Tweety. Granny is lying on a beach surrounded by seagulls, where she notes that she feels as if something is missing. Just then, Sylvester and Tweety arrive, and she kisses them, noting she would rather spend time with them than hang out with Bugs and Daffy. Meanwhile, Bugs and Daffy are doing yoga while Porky scolds his pet snake for eating him. Cast *Leslie Hunt, and Wile E. Coyote appeared in the episode, but had no lines. Marvin the Martian, Pete Puma, and Porky's Mother appeared in the Merrie Melodies, but they had no lines. Quotes *'''Daffy: Old people are the worst. All they do is sit around all day, eating gross food. Bugs: Are you eating porridge? Daffy: It's easier on my soft teeth. *'Witch Lezah:' Mmm-mmm-mm. I have got to start making people pay up front. *'Witch Lezah:' (after making the same mistake as last time) Mmm-mmm-mmm! I done it again! *'Sylvester': (about the laser pointer) It's like a bird, a mouse, and a can of tuna all mixed up into a perfect red dot! *'Sylvester': (going insane) I need help! (runs into an ad reading "Need help?" on it) How fortunous! How serendipitous! How propitious! (points to an ad reading "Improve your vocabulary!" on it) Best class I ever took. *'Granny': We're here. Let's start sailing! Bugs: (confused) Where's the ocean? Granny: Yard sale-ing! Daffy: (behind Granny's back) We should've just let Porky go out with her. *'Sylvester's Mother': Close the door! What, do you want me to air condition all of Florida?! Trivia * This is the season one finale. * This is the final episode of the series where there was a CGI short. * This is the first time that Sylvester plays a major role in an episode of the series. * Granny is seen watching'' Off Duty Cop'' on her porch. * A non CGI Wile E. Coyote is seen at the Help Center, reading a book called "What Are You Really Chasing?", a joke on his many failed attempts to catch the Road Runner. ** This is the second time that Wile E. Coyote is shown outside of his CGI short. The first was in'' [[Blow My Stack|''Blow My Stack]]. * After Sylvester realizes his true nature is chasing Tweety, his mother's necklace's red glow burns out, signifying that she is no longer worth something to chase. * The name of the Help Center is named "Freleng Help Center", a reference to classic Looney Tunes animator, cartoonist, director, and producer, Friz Freleng. * This is the second time Witch Lezah used her magic spells. The first time she used magic was in'' [[Sunday Night Slice|''Sunday Night Slice]].'' * Sylvester's mother mentioned that she and "Estelle" will walk the mall. Coincidentally, Sylvester's mother's voice actress' name is Estelle. * This is the first time Witch Lezah is shown to be a therapist. * The Tweety and Sylvester portion of this episode was originally a seven minute short from Laff Riot''. Category:Episodes